


Lust, Caution

by SilverSpring



Category: Alternate Universe - Fandom, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, 色戒 | Lust Caution (2007)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-06-07 23:10:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6829117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSpring/pseuds/SilverSpring





	1. Chapter 1

一如所有浪漫的开头，我们的故事发生在风景如画的瑞文戴尔。  
   
瑞文戴尔曾经一度是个友善的国度，优越的地理位置和适宜的气候条件是瑞文戴尔人多年来引以为傲资本。在中土大陆的和平年代，这里是一切富庶和繁华的代名词。充足的阳光和丰沛的雨水是上天对勤劳人民的馈赠。各国之间商业贸易的路线错综复杂，可是每一条陆路、水路，却都像约定好了似的在这片丰饶的土地上汇合。每到各国商团汇集的日子，这里总是有着络绎不绝的车马和人群，汽笛声、铃铛声、水声吆喝声，无一不在诉说着这里的生机与活力。  
   
可连年的征战将这个美丽的地方折磨得也有些疲惫了，曾经热闹得几乎有些喧嚣的集市现在已经变得冷冷清清，昔日临街的房屋上能反射出耀眼阳光的窗玻璃现在都紧紧的闭着，上面落满了蒙蒙的灰。在城市中央花团锦簇的伊姆拉崔公园也已是一片荒芜。  
   
深秋，天气已经转凉，秋风裹挟着枯黄的树叶横扫过公园里的小路，静谧得只能偶尔听到一两声婉转的鸟鸣。  
   
一双精巧的黑皮靴踏上了层层叠叠的枯叶，一个纤瘦修长的男人，哦不，看这个身量应该是个高个儿的男孩，低着头慢慢地在公园里踱步。男孩很瘦，比同龄人高出许多，纤细的骨架和细白的皮肤让他看起来有些瘦弱的样子。男孩长得很好看，一头闪着润泽光彩的浅金色长发散在背上，浓密的眉毛下面是一双湛蓝色的眼睛，盈盈地像掬着两汪湖水，小巧的鼻梁线条流畅，薄薄的嘴唇泛着浅浅地水光。  
   
他独自一人，绕过枯萎的花丛，绕过干涸的喷泉，走到公园偏西的一棵高大的山毛榉树下。男孩抬头看着树木高大挺拔的枝干，枝头的绿叶已然浸满了金黄，在傍晚的霞光里泛着柔和的色泽。  
   
他走近了些，细白的手指在粗糙的树干上流连，直到抚到了那个凹进去的树洞。  
   
时间过得真快，几年前年幼的自己还需要踮着脚才能够着的树洞现如今不得不半蹲下来才能瞧得仔细。瑟兰迪尔轻轻叹了口气，弯下身子仔细端详着童年的记忆。  
   
树洞周围深灰色的树皮上泛着斑驳的浅白，凹进去的地方是深褐色的，树洞的内里还有细细弱弱地枝条冒出头来。湿润的黏土和粗糙的碎石，一切都没什么变化。  
   
蹲太久有些腿酸，男孩背靠着树干坐了下来，转身的动作蹭乱了他金色的长发，一些散落的发丝飘散在他前额，瑟兰迪尔抬眼瞪了一会儿，撅起嘴将它们吹了上去。可发丝只是在头顶飘忽了一下又落了下来，瑟兰迪尔不耐烦地咂了咂嘴。  
   
目光触及到树下那个青灰色的长条石椅，眼里的些微不快顿时烟消云散，甚至带上了一丝甜蜜的笑意。他欢快地站起身，两步跨到石椅旁坐下，闭上眼舒服地靠在椅背上。在成长的过程中，任何他开心、难过的时刻，他都会来到公园里，坐在这张长椅上。这里有着他和埃尔隆德无数的回忆。  
   
埃尔隆德，好久不见了。他还好吗？  
   
   
埃兰迪尔和欧瑞费尔是至高王吉尔吉拉德的左膀右臂，三人是多年的并肩作战的战友，亦是刎颈之交的挚友。  
   
埃兰迪尔的双生子比欧瑞费尔的儿子大三岁，三人也是从小一块长大。虽年龄相差不远但埃尔洛斯和埃尔隆德却是格外照顾这个弟弟，且不说父亲特意交代，单是那张粉琢玉砌的小脸就惹人无限怜爱，更不用说时刻萦绕在耳畔的，“哥哥”“哥哥”叫个不停的甜蜜呼唤，兄弟俩恨不得每天黏在这个弟弟身边，瑟兰迪尔也格外喜欢这个两个小哥哥。  
   
兄弟俩的性格略有差别，埃尔洛斯性子闹腾，一刻都闲不住，一眨眼的功夫就不见了人影，每天晚饭前埃尔温都要从各个意想不到的地方把这个脏兮兮的孩子抓回来；埃尔隆德则更喜欢泡在父亲的书房里，一呆就是一整天，翻动书页的声音和油墨的味道让他着迷。  
   
埃尔隆德很喜欢读书，埃兰迪尔书房里的那些书对他来说简直就是一场豪华的盛宴，从他能看懂书中的文字起就搭着小小的梯子在书柜前爬上爬下地取书看。埃尔温看着他瘦小的身子扛着大部头上上下下，还一度担心他摔倒，在书房里铺上了厚厚的绒地毯。他尤其偏爱医药学的书籍，很小的时候就曾经站在父母面前骄傲地宣布自己长大会成为一名医生，为所有被病痛折磨的人带去希望，瑟兰迪尔站在一旁看着整个脸庞都在发光的埃尔隆德，觉得想当医生的梦想真是太酷了。  
   
欧瑞费尔很忙，平日里没有太多的时间陪伴他，而瑟兰迪尔的母亲似乎在很远的地方，瑟兰迪尔对她没有印象。大多数时间他都呆在埃尔隆德家里，得到埃尔温的悉心照料。瑟兰迪尔从小体质较弱，不宜去外面瞎跑，于是就每天亦步亦趋地跟在埃尔隆德身后安安静静地看书，不吵不闹。偶尔困得在书桌旁睡着了，醒来总会发现自己被抱到了撒满阳光的窗台上，身下垫着从书柜旁的地下搬过来的绒地毯，埃尔隆德就坐在一边皱着眉头翻一本本厚厚的典籍。  
   
瑟兰迪尔喜欢这样的日子，每天都可以偷偷看着埃尔隆德的侧脸，让他觉得分外满足。平心而论，两个哥哥对他都是极尽百般照顾，而他对埃尔隆德总有一份说不清的亲近感，只要闻到他身上那股书墨的香味就觉得很安心。  
   
快乐的日子总是转瞬即逝，由于父亲的缘故，埃尔洛斯和埃尔隆德到了一定的年纪就被送去训练场学习各种武艺与枪法，可欧瑞费尔心疼儿子，从不过多地要求瑟兰迪尔学习这些。  
   
小小的瑟兰觉得很委屈，埃尔洛斯和埃尔隆德可以出入训练场，尽力挥洒汗水，而自己却被禁止踏入。不仅如此，每天能和哥哥们呆在一起的时间几乎所剩无几，结束一天训练的双胞胎回到家后总是累得胳膊都抬不起来，多说一句话的力气都没有。通常只能冲瑟兰迪尔挤出一个无力的笑，揉揉他的小脑袋，然后就倒头大睡。  
   
瑟兰迪尔不是看不到两人手上身上的斑驳伤痕，也知道他们每天有多辛苦。只是，自己就这样被剥夺了和他们在一起的机会，想想就不开心。瑟兰迪尔一个人在房间里坐着，皱着眉头揪着大角鹿布偶圆嘟嘟的屁股。  
   
真是太让人生气了。不行，要去找Ada！  
   
瑟兰迪尔在厨房找到了欧瑞费尔，“Ada，我也想去训练场。”瑟兰迪尔可怜巴巴地攥着欧瑞费尔的围裙角，小嘴唇轻轻颤抖着请求父亲。  
   
欧瑞费尔擦了擦手上的面粉，将瑟兰迪尔抱起来，用鼻尖蹭了蹭面前软嫩的面颊，“训练可是很辛苦的，Ada舍不得春天受伤呀。”  
   
瑟兰迪尔抱着欧瑞费尔的脖子，小小的拳头捏起来，目光里满是向往，坚定地说：“春天不怕，埃尔洛斯哥哥和埃尔隆德哥哥都在训练，春天也想和他们一样厉害。”  
   
欧瑞费尔笑了起来，逗弄着儿子：“哦？所以你去训练归根结底还是为了找埃尔隆德？”  
   
小心思被猜中的瑟兰迪尔惊讶地瞪大了双眼，看着欧瑞费尔佯装生气的样子，双手扳过父亲的脸，啵地亲了一大口，响亮地回答“也想找Ada。”  
   
欧瑞费尔哈哈大笑，这小豆子越学越精了，他边弯下身子边把瑟兰迪尔放下来，说：“好了春天，训练的事情等你长大些了再说。现在去把手洗了，Ada的千层面马上就上桌啦。”  
   
瑟兰迪尔一路欢呼地奔去洗手间。  
   
埃尔隆德很快就觉察到了瑟兰迪尔的闷闷不乐，然而繁重的训练让他没有契机去了解这背后的原因。直到他有一天偷偷听见欧瑞费尔跟自己的父亲谈话，才知道瑟兰迪尔白天一个人呆在家里的时候很消沉，晚上睡觉也不踏实，容易惊醒，然后半夜赤着小脚跑到父亲的床上。  
   
埃尔隆德心里很着急，却不知道该如何安慰他。  
   
某天结束训练后，埃尔隆德冲进瑟兰迪尔的房间里，向着正坐在桌边撑着头发呆的瑟兰迪尔伸出手，温润的眼睛眨了眨：“瑟兰，我带你去个地方，你一定会喜欢的！”  
   
瑟兰迪尔回过神来，看着笑盈盈的埃尔隆德和他伸来的手，不假思索地握了上去，任由埃尔隆德拉着他出了门。  
   
伊姆拉崔公园一如既往地充满着生机，正是盛春，明媚的花朵争先恐后地开放。埃尔隆德带着瑟兰迪尔一路跑过了姹紫嫣红的花坛，跑过了用洁白的大理石雕刻出正在弹奏竖琴的小天使的喷泉，来到了一处静谧的草坪上。翠绿的草地绵延开一大片，正中间有一棵笔直的参天大树，枝繁叶茂地投下来一整片浓郁的树荫。  
   
“这里，瑟兰！”埃尔隆德冲向树干，突然背过身抬起手试图挡住什么东西，一双眼睛却极力地邀请瑟兰迪尔上前。  
   
瑟兰迪尔被埃尔隆德突如其来的神秘感染，轻手轻脚地上前，瞪着圆溜溜的大眼睛，小声问道：“埃尔隆德哥哥，你要给我看什么呀？”  
   
埃尔隆德笑着放下手，瑟兰迪尔看到了树上那个丑陋的树洞。  
   
“这是什么？”瑟兰迪尔皱着眉头问道。  
   
“这是树洞。”埃尔隆德抬手摸摸那个黑黝黝的地方，“所有不开心的事情都可以告诉树洞的。”  
   
瑟兰迪尔瘪瘪嘴：“我才没有不开心的事情呢。”  
   
埃尔隆德笑着揉了揉那头柔顺的金发，说：“那你可以和树洞分享你的秘密。”  
   
瑟兰迪尔一直很喜欢埃尔隆德暖暖的手掌放在自己头顶的感觉，他舒服地眯起眼睛，问：“什么样的秘密？”  
   
“当一个人心里有秘密，却不想告诉任何人，他就会将秘密告诉树洞，再用泥土封起来。这样的话，这个秘密就永远不会有人知道了。”  
   
“嗯。”瑟兰迪尔心不在焉地应着，任由埃尔隆德将他牵到树旁的石椅边坐下。  
   
“跟我说说，最近怎么有点不开心？”  
   
“我...我不喜欢你和埃尔洛斯哥哥每天都要去训练场，Ada也一直不在家，我都只能一个人。”瑟兰迪尔低头咬着嘴唇，小小的眉头皱起来。  
   
埃尔隆德看着这委屈的小模样，伸手揽过瑟兰迪尔的肩膀，轻轻拍着他的手臂，安慰道：“我和埃尔洛斯是去训练了嘛，我们只有每天不断努力才能快快长大，长大到可以保护你呀。”  
   
埃尔隆德说着伸手捏了捏瑟兰迪尔的脸蛋：“我会保护你的，瑟兰，我不会让任何人伤害你。”  
   
埃尔隆德说着放松身子靠在了石椅的靠背上，望着远处的天空有些发呆，半响才喃喃地问：“瑟兰迪尔，你想去不想去罗斯洛立安？”  
   
“罗斯洛立安，那是什么地方？”瑟兰迪尔听出埃尔隆德语气里的向往，好奇地问。  
   
“是南方的城市，那里有最好的医学院，是阿夕拉斯草的产地，还有梅隆树呢！瑟兰你见过会开花的树吗？”  
   
“没有”瑟兰迪尔摇摇头，他不关心一棵树会开花还是能结果，他只想知道埃尔隆德是不是要走了，“你不喜欢瑞文戴尔吗？”  
   
“怎么会”埃尔隆德嬉笑着凑过来，满脸笑意，“爸爸妈妈，埃尔洛斯，还有你，都在瑞文戴尔，我最喜欢瑞文戴尔。”  
   
“那你还想去罗斯洛立安。”瑟兰迪尔不高兴地撅起嘴，鼓鼓的脸颊像只刚出锅的水晶包子一般。  
   
埃尔隆德扑哧一声笑了出来，“当然不是现在呀，你还这么小，我会陪着你长大的。”他仔细地帮瑟兰迪尔紧了紧开了一颗扣子的外衫，温柔地安慰道。  
   
瑟兰迪尔抬头看着那双深灰色的写满了坚定的眼睛，和煦的春风吹起了埃尔隆德长长的黑发，少年挺拔的轮廓就这样猝不及防地落在了瑟兰迪尔的心里，想着他刚刚许下的承诺，瑟兰迪尔耳朵尖都微微地泛起红来。  
   
晚上，欧瑞费尔轻轻推开瑟兰迪尔的房间门，瑟兰迪尔小小的身体陷在柔软的被褥里睡得正香，均匀的呼吸让红扑扑的小脸蛋在洁白的布面里若隐若现。欧瑞费尔轻轻跪在床边，帮瑟兰迪尔和他的大角鹿玩偶盖好了被子，吻了他肉嘟嘟的面颊。  
   
睡梦中的瑟兰迪尔咕哝着：“Ada...”欧瑞费尔轻轻拍着他的肩膀，低声应着：“Ada在这呢。”瑟兰迪尔抬起小手无意识的蹭了蹭鼻子，又咕哝着：“埃尔隆德哥哥...”欧瑞费尔失笑，轻轻捏了捏他的鼻尖。  
   
   



	2. Chapter 2

天已经擦黑了，瑟兰迪尔感觉有点冷，他捶了捶有些发麻的腿，扶着树干站了起来。  
   
父亲打电话来说埃尔隆德要回来了，瑟兰迪尔心里止不住地雀跃，也有些紧张。年少时那场惨烈的离别后两人再也没有见过面，瑟兰迪尔几次想给埃尔隆德写信，提起笔又不知道该写些什么。  
   
别来无恙？经历那样的事情怎么可能无恙。  
   
过得好吗？却又害怕听到他消极沉沦的消息。  
   
我好想你？不，这是他心底里的秘密。  
 

事情发生得太过突然，所有人都措手不及。  
   
   
邻国埃雷博的索尔和索恩来找吉尔加拉德的时候埃尔隆德和瑟兰迪尔扒着门缝偷偷见过他们，不同于自己熟知的这些人，他们有着更为粗犷的外貌。瑟兰迪尔和欧瑞费尔很像，都有着一张明媚的脸，只不过瑟兰迪尔难免未脱稚气，欧瑞费尔有着成熟男人的英气，他的发色更浅，已近乎银白色，微微有些卷曲。埃尔洛斯和埃尔隆德泛着乌木一般光泽的黑发像极了埃尔温，埃兰迪尔则有着一头灿金色的长卷发，四人也都是极其温和的样貌。吉尔加拉德虽然有着锋利的眉眼，对瑟兰迪尔却也总是笑着的，不曾皱过一次眉。  
   
而客厅里面色严肃的两人仿佛来自另一个种族一般，刚毅的面部线条干脆利落，宽阔饱满的额头，深邃的眼睛，脸上浓密的毛发几乎遮住了半张脸，坐着的时候敦实的身躯看起来像神话故事里健壮的矮人，站起来却几乎和父亲一边高。  
   
“这些叔叔是来干嘛的？”瑟兰迪尔在房间里小声地问。  
   
“好像是要和我们合作，索伦的军队似乎蠢蠢欲动，我们得要提前做好准备。”埃尔洛斯回答道，和埃尔隆德交换了一个复杂的眼神。  
   
瑟兰迪尔对索伦这个名字并不陌生，小时候父亲们谈论起的时候总会警惕地将他们几个赶到一边，可日渐长大的孩子们也渐渐明白了这个邪恶的存在。他是魔多的领导者，这个誓要将中洲大陆全数吞并的黑暗国度，索伦拥有两支臭名昭著的武装力量，一个由史矛革领导，俗称火龙；一个由阿佐格领导，俗称半兽人。单从名字就能看出这是怎样的队伍，烧杀掳掠无恶不作，所过之处无不生灵涂炭。中洲的其他国家早就对索伦恨之入骨，奈何索伦兵力太盛不敢轻易冒险。这次维林诺的甘道夫带来消息，有迹象显示，索伦似乎有意指示史矛革出兵攻打埃雷博，索尔得到消息后连夜赶到瑞文戴尔，向吉尔加拉德请求联盟。  
   
吉尔加拉德同意了，与埃兰迪尔和欧瑞费尔一起连夜商量军事部署，埃尔洛斯和埃尔隆德执意请求加入军队，遭到从吉尔加拉德到瑟兰迪尔的一致反对。夜已经很深，埃兰迪尔家偌大的客厅里却灯火通明，三位长辈站在大大的书桌前看着对面血气方刚的刚成年的双胞胎，脸上是不容置疑的神色，任凭两人软磨硬泡就是不肯松口。埃尔温坐在沙发上担忧地看看丈夫又看看儿子们，低着头叹了口气。瑟兰迪尔盘腿坐在茶几前的地毯上，抬眼看着埃尔隆德恳切的脸，悄悄地攥紧了两只手，心里只希望父亲们千万不要答应他们。  
   
“想想你们的母亲，孩子们，”吉尔加拉德摇了摇头，“她已经够担心你们的父亲了，你们忍心让她再承受更多的不安吗？”  
   
埃尔隆德闭上了眼睛，转身看向母亲的时候目光落在瑟兰迪尔身上，瑟兰迪尔抬头看着他，眼神里都是请求。他呼吸一顿，还没开口就听见埃尔温疲惫的声音：“很晚了，今天都早点休息吧。”  
   
瑟兰迪尔在跟着欧瑞费尔回家前紧紧地抓着埃尔隆德的手，他对战争的残酷并没有多么清晰的概念，他只知道他也许会失去埃尔隆德，而这个也许他无法承受。“别去...”瑟兰迪尔小声地说，埃尔隆德揽过他的脑袋靠在自己肩膀上，伸手揉了揉他的头发，没有出声。  
   
几天过后事情似乎有了进展，索尔传来消息说史矛革愿意谈判，这引起了埃兰迪尔的警觉，他怀疑史矛革希望借此拖住他们好进行下一步的计划，至于具体计划是什么他们不得而知。埃兰迪尔确实猜对了一部分，真实的情况是，史矛革给索尔提供了一笔数值让人无法拒绝的财富，并保证攻打的目标其实是瑞文戴尔而非埃雷博。索尔在谈判前夜反水，将吉尔加拉德的战略部署图给了史矛革。  
   
尽管埃兰迪尔在发现端倪后亲自上前线指挥也无法扭转战争的不利局面，盟友的背叛让他非常恼火。讽刺的是，史矛革似乎并不如索尔想的那般信守承诺，原本以为只需要上战场做做样子的索尔很快发现，史矛革对他的军队似乎并不手下留情。等到他反应过来准备再向埃兰迪尔求援的时候却已经失去了埃兰迪尔的信任。看着手下一个个倒下的士兵，埃兰迪尔双目赤红，拔出手枪对准了索尔的眉心，却被索尔灵活地躲过。  
   
索尔看埃兰迪尔并没有放下枪的意思，也举起了手枪，这时埃尔洛斯和埃尔隆德不知从何处冲了出来，埃兰迪尔大惊失色，来不及细想便向索尔扑过去想夺走他手中的枪。索恩闪躲的过程中无意间扣动扳机走火，子弹直直地冲着埃尔隆德飞了过去。  
   
千钧一发之际埃尔洛斯迅速转身挡在埃尔隆德面前，埃尔隆德只听见一声闷哼，挂在他脖子上的身体瞬间变得重了起来，他感到有什么东西热乎乎的，贴着他的胸口往下流。他头脑一片空白，只听见父亲撕裂般的呐喊“不——！”他呆呆地低头看着自己的哥哥，埃尔洛斯脸上的血色正一点一点褪去，埃尔隆德感到一丝恐惧袭上心头。他跌坐在地上，摇晃着面前人的肩膀，急切地呼唤他：“埃尔洛斯！埃尔洛斯！哥哥！！”  
   
埃兰迪尔听着埃尔隆德的声音，心里溢满了绝望，他不顾一切地对着索尔连开几枪，索尔的胸口很快就一片殷虹，而索尔手中的子弹也穿透了埃兰迪尔的胸膛。  
   
两把枪掉落，金属撞击地面的声音响起，之后室内变得很安静，只有呼呼的喘气声。  
   
埃兰迪尔挣扎着向埃尔隆德和埃尔洛斯的方向爬过去，埃尔隆德伸手握住父亲的手，埃尔洛斯也拼尽全力将手和他们叠放在一起。父亲和哥哥在最后的时刻同时看向自己的画面深深地扎根在埃尔隆德的脑海里，他喉咙里发不出任何声音，只能眼睁睁地看着最亲近的两个人在他手中消逝着生命。他们胸口流出的血液将埃尔隆德整个圈了起来，他目之所见是一片通红，而他几乎要溺死在这温热的血泊里。埃尔洛斯冲他笑笑，随后慢慢低下了头，而埃兰迪尔带着一丝恳求地看着他，埃尔隆德机械地点了点头，埃兰迪尔最后看了看已经了无生气地埃尔洛斯，又看了看埃尔隆德，叹息着闭上了眼。三只手里有两只先后无力地垂了下去，埃尔隆德摊开的手变得空落落的，只剩几道交错的血痕。  
   
欧瑞费尔带着满身的血迹进来的时候看到的就是这样的场景，他在一瞬间几乎要被击倒，踉跄几步走过来，扑通一声跪在埃兰迪尔身边，膝盖溅起的血滴沾上了挚友苍白的脸。他伸手想将那血污抹去，却蹭得越来越脏，欧瑞费尔的眼泪不自知地滴落下来，混着手上的鲜血濡湿了埃兰迪尔的脸。他再看向旁边的埃尔洛斯，年轻的脸庞和他父亲很相似，连安静地闭眼的神态都是一样的。再抬头看看埃尔隆德，那张一个模子刻出来的脸上没有任何表情，只是静静地看着这一切，欧瑞费尔用力想将埃尔隆德搂进自己怀里，少年却倔强着低下身子拥抱早已变得冰冷的父亲和哥哥，用力得浑身发抖，指甲都发白，指缝中渗进去的血丝显得更加刺目。  
   
欧瑞费尔坐在一边，不知道要怎么告诉埃尔隆德，他的母亲埃尔温，也在战斗中死去了。


	3. Chapter 3

瑟兰迪尔回忆得太入神，猛然抬头才发现自己已经到了家门口，他打开门走进去，看见客厅的沙发上有个背对着他的黑发的人，正低着头听父亲说着什么。  
   
“哥，你回来啦！”瞬间冲出的金色身影击中了他，瑟兰迪尔脊背一僵，下意识地看向埃尔隆德，而沙发上的人也起身看向他。  
   
“瑟兰迪尔，”埃尔隆德柔声说，“好久不见了。”  
   
看着熟悉的带着笑意的脸庞，瑟兰迪尔几乎要落下泪来，“好久不见。”  
   
   
埃尔隆德在父母死后去了遥远的罗斯洛立安上学，一走就是好几年。瑟兰迪尔记得那时候，他连续好几天不吃不喝，将自己关在房间里，无论瑟兰迪尔怎么敲门都没有任何回应。直到一天傍晚，瑟兰迪尔从自己的房间里出来，看到埃尔隆德站在父亲面前，少年已经显出略挺拔的身形，只是背影看起来有些单薄，瑟兰迪尔只来得及听到一句“我决定了”。  
   
欧瑞费尔看着瑟兰迪尔疑惑的眼神，叹了口气，说：“埃尔隆德要去罗斯洛立安了。”  
   
埃尔隆德转过身来，瑟兰迪尔终于看到了他的脸，曾经总是温和地微笑着的脸如今脸颊深陷，眼圈漆黑，灰色的眼睛失去了往日的光泽，整张脸上都是挥之不去的绝望。十八岁的少年短短几天居然长出了些许白发，夹杂在一头浓密的黑发里显得如此刺眼，瑟兰迪尔觉得眼角像被针刺了一样疼。  
   
瑟兰迪尔跟着埃尔隆德回了他的家，在他的房间里，瑟兰迪尔看着他由于疲惫和痛苦而布满红血丝的眼睛，轻声问道：“为什么要走？”  
   
埃尔隆德坐在床上艰难地呼吸着：“我不想...一个人住在这里，太空了。”  
   
“你可以住到我家，”瑟兰迪尔说，而埃尔隆德只是重重地摇了摇头，“让我一个人待一段时间，瑟兰。”  
   
“那我能跟你一起去吗？”瑟兰迪尔一步一步地靠近，直到挨着他也坐到了床上。埃尔隆德要离开，这个消息让他突然感觉心口酸涩地疼，他伸手抓住了埃尔隆德不住颤抖的手指，想对他说，别走，留下来。  
   
但他没有开口。这个突如其来的噩耗对任何人来说都太难以接受了，他理解埃尔隆德，尽管心底很希望埃尔隆德能答应他。他早就知道埃尔隆德会离开这里，很长时间以来一直想着要告诉他这么些年埋藏在心里的那些话，但现在显然不是个好时机。  
   
“你还小，瑟兰，”埃尔隆德像之前无数次那样，轻轻揉着瑟兰迪尔的头发，“等你长大了，可以来找我。”  
   
埃尔隆德的声音有些发抖，他将脸埋进手里，瑟兰迪尔学着埃尔隆德的样子将手放到他的头顶，轻轻摩挲着那乌黑的头发，温暖的触感让埃尔隆德尽力守护了十几天的防线全线坍塌，他近乎崩溃地哭出声音来，仿佛背负千斤似的弓起身子，双手痉挛似的掐着瑟兰迪尔的大腿，嘴里胡乱地喊着：“爸...妈...哥哥......别丢下我......”  
   
瑟兰迪尔感觉腿被掐得有些疼，腿间湿漉漉的，自己的眼里也蓄满了泪水。突然失控的埃尔隆德像是被掀开了贝壳的蚌，露出里面的柔软与脆弱，瑟兰迪尔觉得心像被人用力攥住一般，疼得几乎要喘不过气来。他什么都做不了，只能愣愣地让他趴在自己双腿上，一下一下地抚摸他颤抖的脊背。  
   
哭了一会儿埃尔隆德突然坐起身张开双臂抱住瑟兰迪尔，紧紧地搂着他，好像他是世界上唯一存在的事物一样。瑟兰迪尔不知所措，只能轻轻拍着埃尔隆德的背，偷偷在他肩头蹭掉自己的泪水。  
   
出乎意料的，埃尔隆德突然推开一些距离，直直地看着瑟兰迪尔，被泪水洗过的眼睛泛着光亮，他一字一顿地开口说：“瑟兰迪尔，我已经几乎一无所有了，你是我唯一的牵挂。”  
   
说着埃尔隆德突然被自己轻微的抽泣打断，瑟兰迪尔屏住呼吸等待他的下文。  
   
仿佛下了决心一般，埃尔隆德回握住瑟兰迪尔的手，红着眼睛开口道：“我会保护你的，瑟兰，我不会让任何人伤害你。你相信我。”  
   
瑟兰迪尔噙着泪花笑了起来，他顺从地被埃尔隆德重新搂进怀里，这已经是个很好的承诺了，还能要求什么呢？  
   
“我相信你，埃尔。”瑟兰迪尔在埃尔隆德耳边呢喃着，声音轻得好像一声叹息。  
   
   
那个曾经说着不愿让自己受到任何伤害的人回来了，隔着十多年的亲密时光和短暂的分别的日子，时光的洪流将他的双眼洗刷得比以往的每一次都要清亮，他问他：“你想跟我一起去罗斯洛立安吗？”  
   
“好。”瑟兰迪尔清楚地在那双灰色的眼眸里看见了自己，他点了点头。  
 

离开的那天下着淅淅沥沥的小雨，瑟兰迪尔坐在后座看着欧瑞费尔宽阔的背，再看看副驾驶上的莱格莱斯略显瘦弱的小身板，轻轻叹了口气，身边的埃尔隆德迅速将手覆上来，用力握了握。瑟兰迪尔将脑袋别过去看着窗外水蒙蒙的街景，悄悄的回握了一下。  
   
瑟兰迪尔在登机口前拥抱父亲和弟弟，他亲吻莱格拉斯的面颊，看着那和自己八分相似的稚嫩脸蛋，不舍地说：“快快长大，我的绿叶。”  
   
“知道啦，哥哥。”莱格拉斯咯咯笑着，揽过瑟兰迪尔的脖子回给他一个响亮的吻。  
   
父亲的拥抱和小时候一样宽阔温暖，而不同于之前踮着脚跳起来都凑不到他的腰带，瑟兰迪尔现在只需略略抬眼就能和欧瑞费尔对视了。瑟兰迪尔眷恋地呼吸着那树一样的清香，“好好照顾自己，Ada，一定要注意安全。”  
   
“你也是，我的春天，我爱你。”欧瑞费尔抚摸着那头柔软的金发，抱紧了他的孩子。  
   
   
飞机穿破对流层到达罗斯洛立安上空的时候已经到了夜晚，瑟兰迪尔看见这个城市的第一晚就被通明的灯火晃花了眼。瑞文戴尔最繁华的时候他还小，对城市昔日的盛况已经没有太多印象。眼前这个在夜空里也熠熠生辉的城市闪着耀眼的光。那句话怎么说来着，每个人都能在罗斯洛立安找到自己归属。的确，这样一个包容的大城市几乎满足了所有人对他的诉求，政治家、商人、艺术家、乃至街头的流浪汉，都能在这里拥有立足之地。  
   
飞机安静地在跑道上滑翔，慢慢减速，埃尔隆德松开自己的安全带，侧身过来替瑟兰迪尔也解开。轻轻拍了拍他有些愣神的脸，“瑟兰，我们到了。”  
   
下飞机的时候瑟兰迪尔深深地呼吸，九月的城市已经微凉，湿润的天气缓解了长途飞行的不适。埃尔隆德走在前面，黑色的头发被晚间的风吹起来，上下飘动着，他回头看向瑟兰迪尔，向他招招手，温润的声音在夜色里尤为动人：“快来呀。”瑟兰迪尔抿嘴一笑，小跑着跟上。


	4. Chapter 4

瑟兰迪尔回忆得太入神，猛然抬头才发现自己已经到了家门口，他打开门走进去，看见客厅的沙发上有个背对着他的黑发的人，正低着头听父亲说着什么。  
   
“哥，你回来啦！”瞬间冲出的金色身影击中了他，瑟兰迪尔脊背一僵，下意识地看向埃尔隆德，而沙发上的人也起身看向他。  
   
“瑟兰迪尔，”埃尔隆德柔声说，“好久不见了。”  
   
看着熟悉的带着笑意的脸庞，瑟兰迪尔几乎要落下泪来，“好久不见。”  
   
   
埃尔隆德在父母死后去了遥远的罗斯洛立安上学，一走就是好几年。瑟兰迪尔记得那时候，他连续好几天不吃不喝，将自己关在房间里，无论瑟兰迪尔怎么敲门都没有任何回应。直到一天傍晚，瑟兰迪尔从自己的房间里出来，看到埃尔隆德站在父亲面前，少年已经显出略挺拔的身形，只是背影看起来有些单薄，瑟兰迪尔只来得及听到一句“我决定了”。  
   
欧瑞费尔看着瑟兰迪尔疑惑的眼神，叹了口气，说：“埃尔隆德要去罗斯洛立安了。”  
   
埃尔隆德转过身来，瑟兰迪尔终于看到了他的脸，曾经总是温和地微笑着的脸如今脸颊深陷，眼圈漆黑，灰色的眼睛失去了往日的光泽，整张脸上都是挥之不去的绝望。十八岁的少年短短几天居然长出了些许白发，夹杂在一头浓密的黑发里显得如此刺眼，瑟兰迪尔觉得眼角像被针刺了一样疼。  
   
瑟兰迪尔跟着埃尔隆德回了他的家，在他的房间里，瑟兰迪尔看着他由于疲惫和痛苦而布满红血丝的眼睛，轻声问道：“为什么要走？”  
   
埃尔隆德坐在床上艰难地呼吸着：“我不想...一个人住在这里，太空了。”  
   
“你可以住到我家，”瑟兰迪尔说，而埃尔隆德只是重重地摇了摇头，“让我一个人待一段时间，瑟兰。”  
   
“那我能跟你一起去吗？”瑟兰迪尔一步一步地靠近，直到挨着他也坐到了床上。埃尔隆德要离开，这个消息让他突然感觉心口酸涩地疼，他伸手抓住了埃尔隆德不住颤抖的手指，想对他说，别走，留下来。  
   
但他没有开口。这个突如其来的噩耗对任何人来说都太难以接受了，他理解埃尔隆德，尽管心底很希望埃尔隆德能答应他。他早就知道埃尔隆德会离开这里，很长时间以来一直想着要告诉他这么些年埋藏在心里的那些话，但现在显然不是个好时机。  
   
“你还小，瑟兰，”埃尔隆德像之前无数次那样，轻轻揉着瑟兰迪尔的头发，“等你长大了，可以来找我。”  
   
埃尔隆德的声音有些发抖，他将脸埋进手里，瑟兰迪尔学着埃尔隆德的样子将手放到他的头顶，轻轻摩挲着那乌黑的头发，温暖的触感让埃尔隆德尽力守护了十几天的防线全线坍塌，他近乎崩溃地哭出声音来，仿佛背负千斤似的弓起身子，双手痉挛似的掐着瑟兰迪尔的大腿，嘴里胡乱地喊着：“爸...妈...哥哥......别丢下我......”  
   
瑟兰迪尔感觉腿被掐得有些疼，腿间湿漉漉的，自己的眼里也蓄满了泪水。突然失控的埃尔隆德像是被掀开了贝壳的蚌，露出里面的柔软与脆弱，瑟兰迪尔觉得心像被人用力攥住一般，疼得几乎要喘不过气来。他什么都做不了，只能愣愣地让他趴在自己双腿上，一下一下地抚摸他颤抖的脊背。  
   
哭了一会儿埃尔隆德突然坐起身张开双臂抱住瑟兰迪尔，紧紧地搂着他，好像他是世界上唯一存在的事物一样。瑟兰迪尔不知所措，只能轻轻拍着埃尔隆德的背，偷偷在他肩头蹭掉自己的泪水。  
   
出乎意料的，埃尔隆德突然推开一些距离，直直地看着瑟兰迪尔，被泪水洗过的眼睛泛着光亮，他一字一顿地开口说：“瑟兰迪尔，我已经几乎一无所有了，你是我唯一的牵挂。”  
   
说着埃尔隆德突然被自己轻微的抽泣打断，瑟兰迪尔屏住呼吸等待他的下文。  
   
仿佛下了决心一般，埃尔隆德回握住瑟兰迪尔的手，红着眼睛开口道：“我会保护你的，瑟兰，我不会让任何人伤害你。你相信我。”  
   
瑟兰迪尔噙着泪花笑了起来，他顺从地被埃尔隆德重新搂进怀里，这已经是个很好的承诺了，还能要求什么呢？  
   
“我相信你，埃尔。”瑟兰迪尔在埃尔隆德耳边呢喃着，声音轻得好像一声叹息。  
   
   
那个曾经说着不愿让自己受到任何伤害的人回来了，隔着十多年的亲密时光和短暂的分别的日子，时光的洪流将他的双眼洗刷得比以往的每一次都要清亮，他问他：“你想跟我一起去罗斯洛立安吗？”  
   
“好。”瑟兰迪尔清楚地在那双灰色的眼眸里看见了自己，他点了点头。  
 

离开的那天下着淅淅沥沥的小雨，瑟兰迪尔坐在后座看着欧瑞费尔宽阔的背，再看看副驾驶上的莱格莱斯略显瘦弱的小身板，轻轻叹了口气，身边的埃尔隆德迅速将手覆上来，用力握了握。瑟兰迪尔将脑袋别过去看着窗外水蒙蒙的街景，悄悄的回握了一下。  
   
瑟兰迪尔在登机口前拥抱父亲和弟弟，他亲吻莱格拉斯的面颊，看着那和自己八分相似的稚嫩脸蛋，不舍地说：“快快长大，我的绿叶。”  
   
“知道啦，哥哥。”莱格拉斯咯咯笑着，揽过瑟兰迪尔的脖子回给他一个响亮的吻。  
   
父亲的拥抱和小时候一样宽阔温暖，而不同于之前踮着脚跳起来都凑不到他的腰带，瑟兰迪尔现在只需略略抬眼就能和欧瑞费尔对视了。瑟兰迪尔眷恋地呼吸着那树一样的清香，“好好照顾自己，Ada，一定要注意安全。”  
   
“你也是，我的春天，我爱你。”欧瑞费尔抚摸着那头柔软的金发，抱紧了他的孩子。  
   
   
飞机穿破对流层到达罗斯洛立安上空的时候已经到了夜晚，瑟兰迪尔看见这个城市的第一晚就被通明的灯火晃花了眼。瑞文戴尔最繁华的时候他还小，对城市昔日的盛况已经没有太多印象。眼前这个在夜空里也熠熠生辉的城市闪着耀眼的光。那句话怎么说来着，每个人都能在罗斯洛立安找到自己归属。的确，这样一个包容的大城市几乎满足了所有人对他的诉求，政治家、商人、艺术家、乃至街头的流浪汉，都能在这里拥有立足之地。  
   
飞机安静地在跑道上滑翔，慢慢减速，埃尔隆德松开自己的安全带，侧身过来替瑟兰迪尔也解开。轻轻拍了拍他有些愣神的脸，“瑟兰，我们到了。”  
   
下飞机的时候瑟兰迪尔深深地呼吸，九月的城市已经微凉，湿润的天气缓解了长途飞行的不适。埃尔隆德走在前面，黑色的头发被晚间的风吹起来，上下飘动着，他回头看向瑟兰迪尔，向他招招手，温润的声音在夜色里尤为动人：“快来呀。”瑟兰迪尔抿嘴一笑，小跑着跟上。


End file.
